


The scene I'm glad didn't really happen in Revolution

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, President Sebastian Monroe, Strong Language, Violence, implied prelude to rape, non-consentual situation, this is war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: Set in Season one after Miles said those dreadful fateful words to Bass.   What would have happened if they were captured again?  Surely you don't think President Monroe would be merciful do you?  He was even more unhinged now than before.  They had seen war before the blackout, and this was war now.  And Miles made it personal.





	The scene I'm glad didn't really happen in Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Revolution" or its affiliated characters (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios. Currently DC comics?) Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Canon divergent or aside from sometime after they rescued Rachael from Philly.
> 
> Over time this actually grew on me. As I've come to learn the term on DW of voicetesting, I guess that's what I was doing with this piece. I used to hesitantly open this because of the subject matter, but I honestly think it is one of my strongest pieces in means of staying true to the original spirit of the characters that Kripke came up with and the voice the actors gave to them. With each re-read I realized how well written it is (IMO.) I've become quite proud of it. (Surely it isn't one to be posted over on FF though. LOL. I didn't even know if I was going to post it on AO3, but now I think it is too good not to.)
> 
> As with my previously posted story I wish I would have taken notes at the time. I believe I was just barely into my first rewatch (not even to that ep yet) and most of my view of that world came from memory, online pics, and fanfics.
> 
>  
> 
> Posted 7 May 2017
> 
> Select portions of the Original notes to friend, mildly edited:
> 
> I didn't write it as a fan fic to enjoy. This was a quick two minute (at most) snippet i had in my head last night. I wrote it out for practice. I want to start writing out my stories more often.
> 
> (it is definitely not smut in the way of the stuff I consider smut. Or it wouldn't be the type of rapey stuff i do enjoy. I consider this more of an in canon addition to the story. more reality than fantasy. like if the show had actually existed compared to fantasizing about what I'd like to see have happened.)
> 
> Wish you were a fan of the show so you could tell me how well a job you think I'm doing of staying in character. (The only person I know that is [long cut]) I think I'm just gong to have to give in and start posting online... I'm just not ready for that yet. Staying in character is soooooo important to me... even in spoofs. I don't like reading ooc stories... might as well just have an OC. Publishing quality work is just as, if not more important to me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene

  
  
Miles had been caught by the Monroe Republic.  Again.  It's not like he was getting too old for this shit, well yeah, he was; but it's not like he had slipped up.  Monroe had power now, the ability to turn the lights back on.  Some scientist had figured out (or Monroe had tortured one of the original ones,) into making more pendants.  
  
The factory, or whatever this was with pipes, tubing, large steel tanks, with a high ceiling, was well lit.  
  
Miles was currently tied to a chair, several guards surrounding him. He had a spattering of bruises all over, and a few cuts on his face, the worst under his left eye on the cheekbone.  Monroe had already asked him for the information three times already.  Usually more of a bragging asshole, Miles figured Monroe would have got in a few verbal jibes by now or started in with the torture (either by his own hand or with orders.)  Instead he had just kept his voice cold, distant, and a bit conversational.  Miles knew that voice.  His last tirade had broken Bass.  It needed to be done though; they needed to stop half ass trying to kill each other.  Now Miles knew that giving up the intel or not, he was a dead man.  Better to go down like this.  
  
"Very well, the hard way it is then." Monroe had started to turn around.  
  
"I'm not telling you shit, Bass."  Monroe whipped around with lightning speed and backhanded Miles so hard the chair would have fallen over with him in it if the guards hadn't caught it.  "You have no right to call me that."  Miles managed to quirk an eyebrow with cheek, before masking it with his scowl again.  He was glad he got under Monroe's skin. He knew him well enough, it was mostly just a power play though.  A show of force.  Monroe grabbed Miles by his chin harshly and made him look at him eye to eye, Monroe leaning in just the slightest bit to invade personal space, emphasizing his next words "You know as well as I do that there are more ways to get information out of people."  Monroe stood back up to his full height, turned his head around to the people up on the catwalk near the door.  With a tone of authority he commanded, "Bring her in."  
  
This wasn't good Miles thought.  He didn't want anyone else getting hurt.  But damn, the other side knew what they were fighting for. They wouldn't want him spilling anything other than blood either.  
  
Two lackeys struggled to bring a large metal rounded bench like apparatus down the stairs.  It had all sorts of loops and holes in it. (If you didn't know what it was you could think it looked similar to a pommel horse shaped cheese grater.)  Miles jaw clenched.  _This_ old game.  His stomach twisted with disgust.  It's not like he wasn't guilty of it in his darkest days, but he buried that long ago and never wanted to go back.  It's part of why he left the Republic and Sebastian.  He hated himself for what he had become.  
  
Monroe had started to take his gloves off and loosening his belt.  Miles averted his eyes.  So someone down the ladder wasn't doing this.  It was personal.  Someone they knew.  Miles heart began to race.  He focused on trying to remain calm, but Monroe had caught the shift and snorted a smug "humph" of triumph.  
  
The door upstairs opened, muffled, gagged protests could be heard, struggling, feet dragging on the ground.  Miles didn't want to look yet but couldn't stop it.  Instinctively he knew.  He fought alongside her on too many occasions, and had been in enough sticky situations.  
  
His blood was beginning to boil.  
  
Her captors took the bag off her head as they were tying her to the bench.  She was gagged.  
  
The dam broke when their eyes met.   Beet red, veins throbbing, he stared into the very soul of Monroe and roared "YOU SICK BASTARD SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!"  Monroe ran a hand along Charlie's spine.  Her bare skin exposed, her shirt had just been cut off.  "You can stop this, just tell me what I want to know."  Charlie had been struggling, but managed to spit out the cloth.  She managed to look Miles in the eyes. Urgently she spat out "Don't tell him anything!" more quietly "I can handle this."  Miles struggled frantically against his bindings, but the guards more firmly restrained him.  Some other lackey had regagged Charlie while Monroe had made a slow show of working out of his trousers.  He stroked himself a few times.  When the underling was done cutting Charlie out of her pants, Monroe lined himself up.  He moaned as he massaged her butt.  Charlie just kept a hard look on her face but the lump in her throat gave away her fear.  Just as Monroe was about to enter her, Miles buckled.  
  
"Fine.  I'll tell you."  Charlie tried protesting through her bindings.  
  
"Darn, and I was hoping for a little fun,"  Monroe jeered.  His actions halted a bit, but it didn't stop him from still rubbing his tip around her entrance a bit.  Partly to keep himself hard, partly because now that he was here, he was looking forward to it (putting out of mind who it was and enjoying pissing off Miles.  He was aroused, might as well finish,) But mostly to keep the threat alive and vivid.  
  
"Give me your word you'll let her go,"  Miles demanded through a clenched jaw.  "Tsk.  I could promise that, but are you sure that's the deal you want?"  Miles realized his mistake.  His rage had clouded his reasoning.  He reworded his terms.  Slippery bastard.  He knew Bass hadn't offered up the second chance for his sake.  Bass wanted him dead.  This was to secure the information, and out of respect for 'family'.  "Let her go and don't harm her. Including orders or permissions from you."  
  
In a show of good faith Bass backed off her and indicated for her to be untied.  A sheet was offered to her and four guards surrounding her had their rifles pointed at her from a few feet away.  "Well, I can't let her go since she's an enemy of the Republic, Miles, but you have my word on the rest.  Now tell me."  
  
Miles hung his head, he could feel the disappointment from Charlie, but at least he saved her from this.  It would not have been pleasant.  He wasn't getting out of here alive.  He'd never be able to save her again, but at least he saved her from this.  and he told Bass what he knew.  It wasn't as much as Monroe had wanted, but it was enough.  Miles knew with what honor Sebastian had left, he would honor his word.  
  
  
  
  


 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Author's exit notes:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In my head canon for this Miles does actually escape or is rescued, but there was no definitive story past this point, and it was a perfect way to wrap it. (Especially since that is where it ended in my head. And again... Practice at being concise. ...which you will notice is probably my most prevalent weak point when it comes to writing.)
> 
> (cont thought from top author notes) ...I've had so many stories in my head spawn from this scene. Yes, in canon Charlie would probably be held prisoner until about an episode or two later when she'd be rescued... or kill some guards and escape.
> 
> [full NSFW notes on DW]


End file.
